


The Magnificent & The Conquerer

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: Mal the Magnificent bestows hero nicknames to his friends.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Magnificent & The Conquerer

Loud, jovial laughter which Padme recognized all too well made her stop abruptly, almost tripping on the cobblestone path. She surveyed her surroundings, hoping no one witnessed what almost transpired, and breathed a sigh of relief to find herself alone. This may have been odd as the people of Riverbend were always out and about; it wasn’t because Padme was in front of the Dancing Pig Tavern.

“Ah, Padme!” The barkeep motioned to the table where Mal and Kade sat. “Come join us!” She raised an eyebrow as she walked across the floor before wedging in between her companions - the barkeep was never too keen on seeing the siblings, they were always trying to find ways not to pay for their beverages. But there he stood, hanging on every word coming out of Mal’s mouth.

“And, my good fellow …” Mal paused briefly to sling an arm around Padme’s shoulders when she sat down, “…is how Kade the Conqueror joined the ranks of yours truly, the Magnificent.”

“Kade the what?” Padme asked, placing the back of her hand against her mouth to keep from laughing. She would have agreed with ‘The Courageous’ or even ‘The Cogent’. But that look on her brother’s face, basking in the adoration and approval, softened her. Padme wouldn’t break his spirit. Especially during his recovery after escaping the Shadow Realm. “Conquerer, eh? Trying out a new nickname?”

“It’s village wide now but soon it’ll be continent wide and then they’ll be telling tales of the poor orphan boy who saved the world.” Kade responded, a twinkle in his eye. He greeted his sister with a nod. “Glad you could join us, Kit, even if you are late.”

Her eyes shot open. “Late! But you said sunset!” Padme glanced at Mal who shrugged, seemingly agreeing with Kade. She rolled her eyes. “And Kit? Only Mal calls me that and that’s because he couldn’t remember my name for the first few days and it stuck!”

Mal feigned surprise at her revelation. “I thought you liked Kit!” She shook her head, crossing her arms and pouting. “Well…” Mal scratched his beard and gave Kade a mischievous smile. He always did enjoy the way the inflection in her voice changed when he teased her. “When you can prove yourself to be as good an adventurer as your brother here, we’ll call you Padme the Pragmatic.”

“Oh my Gods.” She groaned.

Kade let out a hearty laugh then took a drink of his ale. During the exchange, the barkeep had left. He raised to hand to get his attention. “Kit here would like a pint of your ‘Kade’s Special Grog.”

Padme turned to face the barkeep. “Two pints, please! Keep them coming. And please be sure to split them between the Conqueror and the Magnificent’s bar tabs!”


End file.
